


Just A Quick Visit

by hopeomelette



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, I just want happy fun times for once and I will make them happen myself, I think that's everything, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeomelette/pseuds/hopeomelette
Summary: In which Philza Minecraft is bored and goes to hunt down his chaotic children. [Spoilers] Takes place after Technoblade's failed execution and well before the second festival.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Just A Quick Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little SBI fanfic that I wanted to write after being bombarded with angst so therefore I wanted happy family times. + Ranboo because we love our memory boy in this house. The SBI are all family in this, but it's subtle enough to ignore if you like seeing Tommy/Techno as friends better! If this concept has already been done before I apologize, I am but a silly woman with brainrot  
> also shoutouts to the SAD-ist designs of these characters, Phil specifically, cuz that's what inspired me with the wings specifically :>

Phil was bored.

The walls inside his house were familiar, but were becoming more and more familiar the more that he stared at them. He could count the pieces of cobble and exactly how many planks make up the trap doors, or he could re-sort through his chests for the 10th time. Today. His wings were starting to ache from how stiff they are - not enough space in the house to spread them. His villager had nothing interesting to say, or well, nothing to say at all. Friend was nice enough to pet, but he kept getting blue all over his hand, and his bleating was even less tolerable than his villager.

Phil had been doing his best to remain in his home, given he  _ was  _ under house arrest at the moment. A traitor to L’Manburg, aiding and abetting a criminal… Technoblade. But, it's not a choice that he regretted in the slightest, and never would. Setting aside the fact that he already had a bit of minor hatred towards L'Manburg thanks to what it did to Wilbur, he would be choosing between a country and Techno. How could he choose a country over him? He couldn’t, and that was the end of that.

But it sure was boring. 

...Since when was he one to bow to the government that he disliked from the moment he joined the server, anyway? He almost considered just jumping out of the back window, but before he can-

“Hellooo? Phil?” A low voice calls up from the wooden platforms below him.

Aha, entertainment! He quickly gets to his feet and slides down the ladder to open his front door. “Hello?”

There stands a familiar face - his next door neighbor, actually. Someone that he had helped once before, and was almost always a nice face to see. One red eye, one green one, half enderman and half something that Phil wasn’t sure he was supposed to ask about. Ranboo. “Uh, hey! Figured you could use some company… you know, in case you were bored sticking around here.” He smiles awkwardly.

Phil blinks, before grinning and nodding. “Ey mate, I’d love someone to talk to! The villager was getting a bit boring with his one-liners.”

“O-Oh, I see. Oh I get it, eheh.” Ranboo awkwardly adjusts his tie. “Is the view of your house getting a bit stale?”

“It is, I’ll be real.” Phil gestures to his back, where both his wings - one frayed and one not - stretch slightly. “I never spent too much time here in long stretches of time, so I never realized just how bloody small it is.”

“Ahh…” Ranboo peers past Phil for a moment, wincing at the sight of his damaged wing, before stepping back. “Well um… I can talk for a bit, if you want. I have some things to tell you that might be helpful, I think.”

“Oh?” Phil’s head is tilted in curiosity… and maybe a mild bit of hope makes its way onto his expression. “I’d love the company, man.”

“Right, right… well um, hi!” The taller boy chuckles awkwardly, stepping forward this time so he’s only just outside of Phil’s door. “Anything you’d like updating on outside the walls of your house?”

Phil could tell just how loaded of a question that was meant to be. He was going to use it well, though, since he had multiple things he was curious about. “Well uh, how are you doing specifically, Ranboo? Last time I saw you, you were a bit preoccupied with other things.”

Subtly, Ranboo reaches into the inner pocket of his suit jacket, flipping open a small journal. One that Phil already knew the use of, knowing that Ranboo held that memory book more dear than any of his other material belongings. After a quick scan of the pages, he’s able to respond. “I’m okay, actually. I’ve been able to focus on my own things for a bit, and have just been working on some things around L’Manburg for today, for Tubbo.”

“Mhm? And what about Tubbo, or Quackity or Fundy?”

Ranboo winces very slightly, since he knows exactly why Phil is asking specifically about those three. The Butcher Army, as it were, something that Ranboo himself was very reluctantly a part of. Phil knew that, though. “They’re okay too… Quackity and Fundy have kinda been burying themselves in work, but Tubbo’s been about as fine as usual. Ahah, funny you should ask about all of them, since…” He trails off, eyes averting to the side.

“...Since?” Phil prompts.

“Well…” Ranboo hesitates, before clearing his throat and putting his memory book up with a sense of finality. “I thought you might like to know. Fundy and Quackity are out mining right now. And I think Tubbo is at his other base a few thousand blocks from here.”

“Aye?”

“Yeah…”

Phil glances down at his ankle, and then back up to Ranboo. “Are you implying something?”

Ranboo shuffles a bit in place, and steps back again. “That ankle bracelet is really easy to take off. And um, I’m gonna be really busy in my house for a little while.”

Phil nods slowly. “I’m already aware of how easy it is to take this off. But ah…” He decides to flash Ranboo a sly grin, leaning against his door frame and keeping only his ankle further within his house as the rest of him leans forward. “...I have no intention of leaving my house. Wouldn’t want Techno to get in any more trouble on my behalf, eh?” 

That’s Phil’s best attempt at being slick, and just hoping that Ranboo gets the idea. Ranboo is kind enough to offer that he’s able to leave his house, so… he wouldn’t want to get Ranboo in trouble, either.

“Oh, of course!” A smile spreads across Ranboo’s face, as he nods back. “Though, just as a frame of reference… while I’m busy in my house, how long should I work for, do you think? Before I should take a break.” 

Also known as, how long will Phil be gone, does he think? Hm. Phil strokes his chin. What does he even want to do while he’s allowed this brief freedom? He can’t just waste his time walking around outside of L’Manburg, that would be wasted. It’s not like he can’t do this another time, but there’s a lot more reassurance of safety this time, so he wants something worthwhile.

...He wants to see those three.

“Three or four hours, I’d say. It’d probably take less time if you had something like these-” Again, another gesture at his own wings, particularly the damaged one. “-to speed things along, but without it, the travel between… places in your house may take a bit longer.”

Ranboo blinks at him for a moment or two, before nodding firmly. “I understand… I think I can do that timeframe. Give or take a few minutes, too.”

Thank goodness for Ranboo. A more genuine smile tugs at Phil’s lips, and he looks infinitely grateful. “Then uh, good luck with your house, mate. I’ll be seein’ you after you’re done…?”

“Mmhm.” Ranboo bows slightly, before straightening back up and adjusting his crown. “Have fun in your own house.”

“Oh, I will!”

With that, Ranboo glances around briefly, before quickly walking across the boardwalk to his own house. He disappears into the house without even a second glance back at Phil.

The ankle bracelet is off before the door is even shut. Phil darts out, grabbing his trident, and heads for the docks.

* * *

First on the list was the one that he knew exactly where he was. It would take the least time to find him, and he needed to, just to make sure that he was okay. He had to know if he was okay. Running through the Nether was easy enough, once he got to the portal, anyway. 

It had been too long since he had gone this way, through the snow. His wings felt fine now, but the rest of him was cold, as underprepared as he was for the snow due to his hasty exit. Pushing through the snow was tiring, and his breath was fogging up in front of him as he panted for air. But it was going to be worth it.

He wasn’t too far from the house by now, at least. All he had to do was pass by this forest.

...Wait, this forest wasn’t here before. Or was it? No, this forest most definitely was here, just on the other side of the house. There were even a few trees with axe marks in the bark, so obviously there were people nearby, but he thought the portal was on the complete other side of where the house was meant to be. Did the portal mess up? Or did Phil?

“Jesus fuck…” Phil mutters, wiping the snow away from his eyes as he looks around with a squint. It was getting darker, and harder to see where he was. There weren’t any torches - thanks for having a hidden base, Technoblade - so the darkness really wasn’t helping his search for where he was meant to be heading.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! FUCK OFF!!”

“Holy-” Phil jumps at the sudden scream piercing the air, looking around frantically. It came from further in the forest, that’s for sure, and-

...And... it was a scream he recognized. Not exactly planned that he were to meet this son first, but hey, he’ll take what he can get. And help him while he’s at it.

Shoving his way through the snow, he draws his sword, ready to attack whatever caused him to scream like that. It doesn’t take him long to find who he’s looking for. A particular blonde boy is currently clinging to a tree branch, swiping a stick downwards at a horde of about five zombies that were reaching up to try and get at him. Phil almost didn’t recognize how he looked at first, given the dirty look that he had, his clothes being all torn and tattered, missing a shoe entirely. But he could never mistake that shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. 

“Tommy!” he yells.

Tommy looks over with wide eyes. “Wha- Philza Minecraft?!”

Unfortunately, all of the zombies look over too. Their growling prevents Phil from saying much more. “Agh, fuck off, the lot of ya…” He takes a leap into the air and slashes down with his sword, swiping across the chests of two zombies. All of them stumble, and Phil sidesteps to swipe sideways across them once more, making those two fall to the ground and vanish into nothing but rotten flesh.

“Yeeeeaaah! Fuck ‘em up!” Tommy cheers. 

“That’s the plan!” Phil replies, jumping up again and again to deliver more critical hits onto another zombie. He gets rid of one, and then focuses on another, swiping up at it. The last one there, stumbling towards him. Last one…? No, there’s another one, but where-

“PHIL WATCH OUT!” Tommy yells again, way too loudly, and throws his stick directly at Phil. Phil ducks, and as he does, the stick sails over his head… and right into the zombie that he missed, making it stagger back and growl in pain. Not that the zombie could hurt him much, but it saved Phil much unneeded trouble. He gives a grateful nod in Tommy’s direction.

A growl grabs his attention again, and at this point, he’s really just annoyed. So he doesn’t care for showmanship, he just makes quick work of the two remaining zombies and retrieves Tommy’s stick. “Jeez…” Phil mutters, kicking aside the rotten flesh in favor of wandering over to Tommy’s tree. “What on Earth are you doing, Tommy?”

“Philza Minecraft, am I glad to see you!” Tommy replies in a non-reply, scrambling down from the tree to land in front of Phil. He grins widely, but Phil can see that it’s a tired smile, one reflective of the rest of his appearance. Up close, Tommy has bags under his eyes, and is much paler than Phil remembers him being. “I could have taken those pricks, but you saved me a lot of trouble, you did!”

“Uh huh.” Phil hands the boy back his stick, which Tommy places in an easily accessible place on his belt. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Eheh, well - some questions are better left unanswered, eh?” Tommy waves a hand. “I’m just glad to see another person after so long, Phil - I’ve been so alone, you know. SUPER lonely. And all my shit went kaboom too!”

“Eh? Your shit went what now?”

“Oh yeah, my shit went up. Logsteadshire.” Tommy puffs out his chest as he starts to wander off in some random direction, Phil having no choice but to follow. “Dream found out I had some extra stuff, so he decided to go BEWM.” His hands - since when did he have so many bandages and cuts on his hands? - are used to gesture outwards, dramatically. “Really fucked me up for a bit.”

“Jesus.” Phil can hardly take all of that in at once, so he gives himself time to process as he asks a seemingly harmless question. “And so… you’re here now, in the middle of a forest?”

“Well, I’m not  _ staying  _ in the forest, I’m not a madman. Yet, anyway! I made myself a much more cozy place.”

That ‘yet, anyway’ is very concerning, but Tommy always talks so quickly, it’s not like he has time to ask about it. “Then where are you staying?”

“It’s right over this way.” Tommy hobbles through the snow, shivering much worse than Phil but playing it off like an expert. “What are  _ you  _ doing in Le Olde Wilderness, Philza Minecraft? Runnin’ from the baby zombies?”

Phil huffs indignantly. “Very funny. I was looking for you, actually. I wasn’t expecting you to be here, but you were certainly on my list of people to come find and talk to for a little bit.”

“Ayy, me gusta, my friend.” He pauses, and mumbles, “ _ Note to self, ask Big Q how to say Dad in Spanish, and how to combine that with Philza. _ ” And then he launches back into speaking normally. “But yes I do appreciate it. I um, didn’t get many visitors back at my old spot at the beach, you know. Made me real sad n’ shit. Wait is that why you were looking for me, then? To come visit?”

“Eh… you could say that.” Phil brushes snow off of his sleeves as he walks along, and moves closer to Tommy, wrapping a wing around him. For warmth, obviously, to which Tommy doesn’t even bother complaining about and just continues on as he listens. “Lotta shit has been going on back in L’Manburg while you’ve been gone, and I was put under house arrest. Figured I needed a little break from that, so here I am, using my time wisely to come see you guys.”

“Ooohhhhh…” Tommy chuckles, crossing his arms. “Dadza back at it again, eh? EH? Breakin’ da lawww just to come see little ol’ me. Funny how you knew that I was staying with Techno, then!”

“What-” Phil most certainly did  _ not _ know that.

“You didn’t know? I figured that’s why you were out here specifically, to come see me at Techno’s house!”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t know where you were, so I was going to head to Techno’s first… and check if he was okay. Last I saw him, he nearly died, so I was worried… and he would be the quickest, since he was the one I knew where he was. You, and…” He trails off. “Well, I didn’t know where you were, so I was going to search after I asked if Techno knew where you were.”

“Aww… So findin’ me was an accident, then.” Tommy snorts.

“Kinda. It was hard to miss your screaming.”

“Ey now, that was a  _ manly war cry _ , Philza Minecraft.”

“Eh…”

“Say, Phil.” Tommy changes the subject suddenly, making a thoughtful expression as he walks along, leading the way around a familiar cliff. “What is the worst word that you know?”

Phil pauses as he follows, keeping close. “The… worst word. Like a curse word?”

“Yeah, y’know, the worst word! Curse word, bad word, words that bad people would say, et cet er uhh. I reckon et cetera is a bad word somewhere- Phil what does et cetera even mean?”

“It’s a different language, so... No, I doubt it means something bad somewhere. And it means 'and the rest.'” 

"That's a Latin-type phrase innit?"

"It's Latin, yes."

"You reckon there's swear words in Latin? Or how our current swear words came from the Latin roots 'n all? I may know how to curse in Pig Latin thanks to Techno - Uckfay this hitsay, Philza, uckfay - but not the real Latin!"

Phil does his best to stifle a laugh, shaking his head disappointedly. "I don't know any other curse words in other languages."

"I do." It takes Tommy a second, before he realizes exactly what Phil said. "...Oi wait, that means you know curse words in _this_ language! Tell me 'em Phil."

Ooh, there’s light in the distance. Light that he actually recognizes! “...Oop, guess answerin’ that will have to wait a bit. We’re already here!” 

“But Phil, I-” Tommy cuts himself off when Phil pushes forward, meaning that the little heat that he was providing for Tommy is now suddenly gone. “Shit. Wait up dickhead!” 

The two of them hurry towards the little cottage, one that Phil sighs in relief upon seeing. “Thank goodness.” The horse pen out front is concerningly empty, but that’s a question for Techno, not Tommy. Without much else to say, the two of them barrel in through the door up the stairs, hurrying over to the fireplace and furnaces.

“WHEW.” Tommy lets out a relieved huff of breath once he flops down onto the floor in front of the fire, gently pushing aside the boat that casually has an enderman sitting in it. “Warm!”

Phil doesn’t hurry over just as quickly, taking a peek around. Up the ladder is Techno’s bedroom (and bell!), but no Techno, and down the ladder are a plethora of villagers and chests, but no Techno. He idly checks through the chests and brewing stands that he can see, before lowering himself into sitting down by Tommy. “So… Techno isn’t here.”

“Eh? Guess not. Probably went to go terrorize children or some shit. Thankfully,  _ I  _ am no child, so I’m the one doing the terrorizing around ‘ere.” Tommy flops onto his back, groaning. “According to him, anyway. I mean what, you dig under a guy’s house  _ one time, _ and suddenly he’s all mad?”

“What-?!” Phil laughs slightly in disbelief, smirking at Tommy. “You dug under his house?”

“Well yeah, I’m not so rude as to just steal his own room, so I made my own. I’ve even still got the prime log… which I would go show you, but me legs ain’t what they used to be, Philza Minecraft…”

Phil giggles slightly, shaking his head. “No, no wonder he was mad. He wouldn’t want a child running around and digging through his stuff, and he still calls you a child, yeah?”

“Ughhhhhhh…”

As the feeling slowly returns to his extremities, Phil stretches, getting back up to look out the window as he talks. “Well, as long as he’s okay, and you’re okay, I’ll take it. I… I’m glad you two are safe.”

“Oh don’t get sappy on me now, Phil. You only just got here, leave the sap for the trees, man.”

“I’m serious.” Phil turns to look back at Tommy, who looks at Phil upside down. Despite lying on the ground and seeing Phil from an upside down angle, he drops his joking expression for a more genuine curious one. “Tommy, I’m really glad that you’re alive. I… we thought you were dead. And I…” Phil pauses, and looks down. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

Tommy purses his lips. “Well… I don’t plan on goin’ nowhere, I can tell you that much. I’ve been through a lot these past few days, and Dream didn’t really help, but I’m still here despite all odds. And safe now, like you said, eh? And Techno has his whole TeChNoBlAdE NEVAH DiEs thing. So don’t worry about him.” Tommy’s voice lowers an octave and gets mocking, but his expression remains relatively serious. Once his voice returns to normal, he also offers an awkward smile. “And er, I’ve been seein’ a lot of Ghostbur recently. He may be around, if that helps any? Y’know, to… talk to, I guess. He’s a bit different, but he’s still the same Wilbur deep in ‘is ‘eart and all that shit.”

Phil stares at Tommy. He’d never thought he’d see the day when TommyInnit would be taking a more serious tone and trying to reassure him rather than it be the other way around, where Tommy was just yelling or joking the whole time. Something familiar rests in Tommy’s gaze; something Phil is all too familiar with seeing in his own reflection, in Techno’s eyes, and in Wilbur’s when he was still alive. Tiredness, but experience. As Tommy would probably put it, the look that someone has when they’ve ‘seen some shit.’ 

What… happened to Tommy while he was in exile? What did Dream  _ do? _

...

Before Phil can answer, though, he's suddenly met with the upside-down face of a smiling Wilbur. "Hi Phil!"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be coming soon! I promise it'll be more happy times in the next chapter, and a bit longer too :)


End file.
